


I Live to Serve

by jodinia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodinia/pseuds/jodinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people ask why Tony didn't know about Bucky's involvement in his parent's death. A short drabble for why that may have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathSith/gifts).



**2014**

"JARVIS, download everything that Natasha just dumped all over the web"

_Of course, sir._

"Analyze and decrypt the files. Let's see what SHIELD... HYDRA, whatever the hell they're called… has hidden away, hmmm?"

_Yes sir. I shall store the data on the secure server_

"That's my boy. Let me know if you find anything good.”

***

_ANALYZING… ANALYZING… ANALYZING…_

_DATA DECRYPTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED_

_DATA FILE 16 Декабрь 1991_

_7% COMPLETE_

_15% COMPLETE_

_26% COMPLETE_

_38% COMPLETE…_

_AUDIO FILE RESTORED… PLAY? Y/N_

_Y_

**‘Crash!'**

‘Help my wife, please help my… Sargent Barnes?'

‘no, no please… ugghhh…'

‘Howard, uhh... Howard… uhh ukr…'

_END AUDIO FILE_

_74% COMPLETE_

_100% COMPLETE_

_PLAY VIDEO? Y/N_

_Y_

A darken road, a Cadillac rounding the corner, swerving to miss a motorcycle.

Crash to the left, hitting the trees

The driver staggers out, hurt but alive, then his head is slammed into by a metal fist

The passenger hurt but awake, a clawing hand wrapped around her throat

_END VIDEO FILE_

_SAVE FILE?_

***

"Hey J, anything cool and interesting from Nat's HYDRA dump?"

_Yes sir. There is several noted HYDRA base locations, many still appear to be intact. Names of several SHIELD agents that were working for HYDRA, several incomplete plans for WMD… including the possibility that HYDRA has Loki's Scepter_

"Well, those bases will make a great next target for us; compile the most likely locations for the Glowstick of Destiny.

Anything else, J?"

_No sir, nothing else. All relevant information has been saved to the secure servers._

Thanks, J, you are the best.

_I live to serve, sir._

***

_SAVE FILE? Y/N_

_N_

_FILE DELETED_


End file.
